Mistic
: The mystic is a cloth armored class which specializes in a scepter with long ranged supportive healing capabilities. Controlling the powers of Arun and Shara, their main focus is to heal their allies and to hinder their enemies, whilst keeping a distance from the battlefield. They also have the ability to drain the essence from their enemies, granting it to their allies and summon powerful minions to support them at need. Descrição Oficial http://tera.enmasse.com/game-guide/classes/mystic Equipamento e Atributos Equipamento Although equipped with the weakest of all armour available, cloth armor, the mystic specializes in great healing abilities to remedy that. Equipped with a powerful scepter, the mystics are given control of Arun and Shara energy, allowing them to summon unique beings for their aid and supportive healing. The scepter also proves to be a great weapon when it comes to combat, more often than not allowing the mystic to be almost as great as any other offensive class. Atributos Habilidades mystic using .]] Mystics are capable of supporting their group members in multiple kind of ways, varying from recovering their member's health with the help of and creating an orb-looking alike motes that can recover health when picked with the help of , and motes that can recover mana with the help of . Alongside of the priest, the mystic is given other skills aside from healing that can support the group in different ways, such as which can summon all the party to the mystic, and which can revive the dead. Mystics are also capable of emanating two out of four constant auras which will improve the gameplay of the party. increases movement speed, doubles critical rate, increases mana recovery speed, and increases critical resistance. The mystic's resurrection signature spell is which allows the mystic to pre-resurrect a party member if that person dies, opposed to the priest's . Lista de Minions mystic sitting next to its trusted .]]The mystic has four minions available for summoning at any given time with some cooldown restrictions, each having their own unique roles for combat situations, being one of the only two classes available to summon supportive combat minions, makes the mystic a very unique class. All the minions can be killed in combat and desummoned if so happened. * , a minion which takes the form of a fairy that can be summoned to heal the mystic and other party members with area effect healing abilities and given the ability to remove harmful effects. Casting is instant, effect lasts for 12 seconds and cooldown is 35 seconds. * , a minion which takes the form of a wild popori that can be summoned to draw attention off enemies in a defensive role. Casting is instant, effect lasts for 10 minutes and cooldown is 5 seconds. * , a minion which takes the form of a Lightning spirit that can be summoned to attack in an offensive form of ranged attacks from far away. Casting is instant, effect lasts for 17 seconds, cooldown is 22 seconds. * , a minion which takes the form of a golem that can be summoned to attack in an offensive form of powerful melee attack. Casting is instant, effect lasts for unknown seconds, cooldown is 10 minutes. Cristais, Glifos e Habilidades Raciais Referências